


i've never been to the beach

by doodle_noodle



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, be gay do crime, karasu is mentioned, kinda angsty, they're criminals on the run, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle
Summary: They're criminals on the run, but if Itoshi Rin says they're going to the beach, they're going to the beach.
Relationships: Itoshi Rin/Shidou Ryuusei
Kudos: 20





	i've never been to the beach

The sound of some angst-filled guitar solo rings through the dreary, previously uninhabited apartment, as Ryuusei perches on top of the table Rin placed his feet on. The chair he was leaning back in wasn't that stable, and they should probably fix it up sometime, but the only things they had—other than a few biscuits, a water bottle, and their phones—were the gun on the table and Ryuusei's pocket knife. The dim light from a cloudy day spread through the room from windows open to their fullest. The lights were off.

Rin hasn't noticed it yet, but Ryuusei stopped scrolling through his phone and started swinging his legs around. But when he did, the other had already grabbed the gun beside him, fiddling and tapping and twisting it around. He tenses, staring up at the bright haired man in an attempt to figure him out.

Ryuusei feels the heavy stare and smiles; "I'm not going to do anything, I swear."

Rin narrows his eyes, eyes shifting to the halted movement of Ryuusei's legs, then bringing his hand to the other's wrist.

"Rin," He starts, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You were planning to," he replies—he knows Ryuusei well enough. He spoke in a no-nonsense tone. "Don't act irrationally."

Of course, this style of intimidation doesn't do anything but urge Ryuusei's already bubbling anger further. It would have worked on anyone else, but the other man barks out a laugh instead. "You say that as if you weren't shot the other day,"

It didn't hurt before, and it certainly doesn't hurt now, but Rin grew conscious of the wrapped up wound on his shoulder. "I was just grazed," 

"Just grazed?" Ryuusei's brows furrowed in anger, and his lips curled up in a sarcastic smile. "They aimed to kill you, Rin! If I didn't pull you, you would've _died_!"

"I thought you wanted me dead," the other says, leaning back even more, relaxing his shoulders; or at least, making it seem like he was.

"You bring that up now?" Shidou ran a hand through his hair. "Okay yeah, I did, once upon a time—but that was before I dragged you into this shitshow of a robbery."

"What, feeling a sense of responsibility now?"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not saying I don't want you dead now, I'm saying I don't want to see you die in front of me."

"So you admit that you wanted to see me die before," Rin rests his elbow on the table, arm over the corner of the chair. This was partly to seem relaxed, but also to balance himself.

"Fuck off and stop twisting my words," Ryuusei hopped off the table and dragged the chair from its opposite side. "We're gonna have to go out sometime anyway, might as well go out with a bang."

Rin ignores the pun (unintentional or not), and sighs. "They're not even outside yet."

"Yet, Rin, _yet_ ," Shidou taps the gun lightly on his head. "They're going to."

"That would make all our efforts to hide ultimately useless,"

"And? Do you think we can run forever?"

Rin stays silent; of course they can't. Which was why they spent all that cash immediately in the first place—which was why they were so easy to track in the first place. But it doesn't matter now, because they're in this shitty apartment building with moldy walls and unstable chairs and nothing to spend. Indeed, even if they could run forever, where to?

They both knew that. And as Ryuusei stands up, Rin grabs his wrists one more time. This time, his fingers held him loosely in a silent request.

_Stay. For now._

•••

Ryuusei would've looked pretty good on the cover of Vogue if it wasn't for the fact that he was a wanted man. Rin stares at the back arranging all their meals (snacks) in a way that would let then survive for at least a week—not that they expected to survive for a week. The raven haired man had already said they should've asked Tabito for some on their way there, to which the other shrugged with a 'well we didn't, so we gotta work it out with what we have now'. And as he stared, he grew aware of the muscles on that back and how they moved. He has already seen it bare, that one time they had to patch up a wound in his side because Ryuusei fell on some glass shards from the window they broke (don't ask). 

"Rin," the other calls out, without looking behind him, "Call that crow guy for a sec, see if he has any new info."

Who was he to give him orders? But nevermind that, because Rin took out his phone from his pocket. For the split second he opened his contacts, he ponders calling the police, saving his own ass. But the thought was pushed away, and he gives the phone to Ryuusei after pressing Karasu's name.

Ryuusei's call was tuned out as Rin stared at him a bit more. Thinking about betraying him only after going so far, that's funny. Not that he would ever—god only knew, he would never tell the antennae bastard that kind of cheesy shit. (Not that a good god would ever support criminals.) 

He stops zoning out when he hears Shidou say his name. "Rin? Oh, he's practically eye raping me here, I'll put you on speaker."

"You're too lazy ta say it to 'im or something? Tsk, doesn't matter—Rin?" he hears from the phone.

"Yeah," He replies, loud enough to hear from where the other is.

"Great, yer there, good news or bad news?"

"Bad news."

"Nice, because I don't have any good ones. The police have yer tail right now, they just came through this place and questioned a few neighbours o' mine. Ya might want to start movin' somewhere else immediately, if ya don't wanna get caught."

Rin stays silent.

Ryuusei brings the phone back to his ear, and the call's tuned out again. He doesn't think about anything until a phone gets handed to him. "What're you spacing out for?"

He stays quiet for a moment; "We can't keep running forever."

Ryuusei's quiet now too. So Rin was thinking about what he was saying earlier. His scorching bright eyes search other's face for an emotion, a thought. "You don't want to get caught yet," he says, with full confidence.

The other looks to his side, where the windows are. The clouds still cover the sky. "I've always seen it from pictures, but I don't like the beach when it's sunny."

•••

It took them a while to start up their rusty (stolen) car, but when they did, they started their way to the nearest beach, which was an hour away. Rin kept his window open, while Ryuusei kept his shut ("This is why you should cut those antennae" "Shut up"). So far, it was going okay. 

"Why do you want to go to the beach, anyway?" 

Rin glances at him, then looks back out. "I've never been to the beach before."

Ryuusei looks at him with a face of disbelief before quickly looking back at the road and thinking about it. "I should've expected it from a sheltered kid. You probably thought it was unnecessary, right?"

The other's silence answers his question. He laughs. "Well, what're you going to do there then? We don't have any extra clothes, unless you want to skinny dip, which I'm definitely here for."

Rin shoots him an annoyed look. "I'm just going there out of curiosity, in my last moments."

"Don't talk like we're going to die,"

"But we might as well. The charges will be immense."

Ryuusei's grip on the steering wheel tightened, then relaxed, which didn't escape the other's eyes. "Let's cross the bridge when we get there,"

There was no denial; Rin nods, and allows silence to fall between them.

•••

The beach, to Rin's expectations, isn't as grand as what's shown online. The sand's coarse, and he can already tell that the water's cold. Ryuusei interrupts his critique with, "Don't go thinking about the beach negatively, this place is just shit."

"Hm."

The bright haired man turns away to kick sand into the water, mumbling something about 'so dry'.

If Rin had to pick a good part of this beach, he'd say it was the waves. Blue tumbling down into white bubbles on the shore, a deeper tone the closer your eyes get to the horizon. He finds a slightly larger chunk of sand—possibly a stone, who knows—and kicks it into a small wave. He didn't realize it, but Ryuusei had been watching and held up his fingers to show a '10' like he was scoring the other.

Before Rin could get mad, however, the man takes his wrist and drags him to walk by his side. Rin looks at him, irritated. "What're you doing?"

"Taking walks by the seashore," he says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, before pulling a dazed face to say "How romantic."

The dark haired man stares at him a bit more in contempt, then looks back to the sea. He doesn't take his hand back, and Ryuusei smiles. (If Ryuusei had to pick a good part of this beach, it would be Rin. But birds of a feather flock together, and only god would know this; he's never telling the eyelash bastard jackshit.)

The waves are noisy, but it's quiet enough to hear the sounds of sirens from a very far distance. Rin thinks about running. He looks up to Ryuusei, about to say something, but shuts his mouth at the look on his face. Shidou gives him a close-lipped smile.

"Let's stay like this. For now."

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what happened before this, i just Know this happened after. inspired by robbers by the 1975. will edit sometime soon bc i wrote this in a hurry (like everything else lmao)


End file.
